1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to detecting tool orientation, alignment, depth, and leveling.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tool operators often need to perform precise operations with their tools. Examples of such operations include the following: cutting a surface along a straight line, routing a detailed pattern into a surface, driving nails into a surface in conformance with a predefined pattern or spacing, and drilling a straight hole to a specified depth.
Current tools don't provide efficient mechanisms for aiding operational accuracy. For example, a drill operator has no way of knowing whether the drill's bit is aligned normal to a work piece surface or the depth of a drill hole. Before drilling holes on a surface it may also be necessary to know whether the surface is level, but a drill doesn't include a mechanism for detecting level. These same problems with alignment, depth, and leveling apply to tools other than drills.
In many instances, tool operators need to rely on their own hand-eye coordination to make alignment assessments and adjustments during a tool's operation. No mechanism is provided to conveniently align or assist in the alignment of the tool.
Accordingly, there is a need for devices that can be conveniently used in conjunction with a tool to assist with detecting orientation, alignment, depth, and leveling.